


irresistible

by psuedonon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedonon/pseuds/psuedonon
Summary: “Even knowing what I know about you,” Will began, then huffed out an unamused laugh from his nose. “Even knowing that, you’re still...” he said and stepped closer, into Hannibal’s personal space now.Hannibal seemed surprised, but he wasn’t pulling back, and Will considered that a victory, but he had so much more he wanted.“You’re irresistible,” Will breathed, curling his hand around the back of Hannibal’s neck, and then he pressed forward until his lips were on Hannibal’s.





	irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place somewhere around the middle-end of season 2? the bit where Will is "undercover". enjoy

Will woke up in a t-shirt a little too big and his boxer briefs. The sheets underneath and covers above him were unfamiliar and soft, softer than Will had ever expected a bed to be. The wall he was facing from where he was laying on his side was a beautiful dark wood paneling with blue on either side, and the scent of the room was the only thing that gave his location away.

Will turned slowly in bed to look over the rest of the room. “Hannibal?” he said quietly, but he didn’t see the other man, despite this being his own bedroom. So, he slid out from between the surely far too expensive linens and walked quietly out of the bedroom and into the hallway, his bare feet cold against the hardwoods. 

The kitchen was well lit and there was a pan already warming on the stove, but Hannibal wasn’t standing in the kitchen when Will made his way inside.

“Hannibal?” he said again, glancing down the hall beside him.

“Will, you’re awake,” the low, familiar voice said. Will turned to see Hannibal emerging from the basement, wearing dark dress pants and a soft looking brown sweater. He was holding a bowl of sausage.

“That I am,” Will replied dryly. If it was even a few months ago, he would feel the itch of out-of-place nagging him to go put clothes on, but who was he to care about his appearance in the presence of a monster?

“Good, I was about to make breakfast,” Hannibal replied. His voice was as low as ever, but thicker and gruffer with sleep, and Will felt it roll through his ears and down his lower back. He shivered to make it go away, but the sensation stayed, seated right at the spot where his hips joined his spine. “Do you remember last night?” he asked, and Will felt his stomach turn.

“I know that I had a little too much to drink,” Will retorted. “I like to think that despite it all you’re better than taking advantage of that.”

Hannibal gave Will a disappointed look, but didn’t reply for a moment. “I didn’t think you were safe to drive, so I made you stay,” he said after a moment. 

Will hummed agreement. That fit. “Who- sorry, What, is for breakfast?” he asked then, quirking up the corner of his lips. 

Hannibal just gave him a flat smile and went back to his preparations. Will’s stomach, despite it all, growled for what he knew would be an amazing dish.

He watched Hannibal cook after that, studying the way his arms moved and his back flexed when he chopped peppers and onions, the way he never seemed to get anything on any of his clothes, and the way his face stayed taut yet relaxed in a way Will didn’t get to see that often. 

As Hannibal slid a dish into the oven, Will took an unconscious step towards him. Hannibal was just slightly taller than him, but Will cocked his neck back just enough for it to feel like a more significant difference than it was.

“Even knowing what I know about you,” Will began, then huffed out an unamused laugh from his nose. “Even knowing that, you’re still...” he said and stepped closer, into Hannibal’s personal space now. 

Hannibal seemed surprised, but he wasn’t pulling back, and Will considered that a victory, but he had so much more he wanted.

“You’re irresistible,” Will breathed, curling his hand around the back of Hannibal’s neck, and then he pressed forward until his lips were on Hannibal’s. 

It was warmer than he had anticipated, and Hannibal was softer and somehow sweeter than Will had always thought he’d be. The kiss was heated, but more of a broil than a sauté. 

Will pushed closer until his chest touched Hannibal’s, his hips, his cock, and then Hannibal sucked in air against Will’s mouth, and all hell broke loose.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hipbone with bruising force and pushed him against the countertop, pressing their hips together tighter and harder. 

“You’re delicious,” he growled, and then he brought his lips and teeth to Will’s neck and his hand to Will’s cock and he was sucking and biting just as hard and precise as he was grabbing and stroking and Will felt, for a moment, like he was going to die. 

Something in the back of his head told him that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he balled that up and stuck it somewhere for later as he ground his hips hard up into Hannibal’s palm. He knew the marks Hannibal’s teeth would leave on his jaw would be visible to Jack and everyone tomorrow, but then Hannibal’s thumb pulled down the hem of his briefs and exposed him right in the middle of the kitchen and Will couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Please,” he hissed and grabbed at Hannibal’s shoulders, digging his nails into the soft wool. One of his hands rode up until it touched skin, and then it tangled in Hannibal’s too-long hair and pulled, drawing a low keen from Hannibal’s throat.

It was a sound most unlike him, but Hannibal didn’t seem to hesitate and Will couldn’t bring himself to think too hard about it when Hannibal’s soft palm- bigger than his own- was curling around his flushed, leaking cock and pulling him off quicker than Will was ready for.

“Fuck- shit, Hannibal,” Will gasped and jerked his hips up, pulling harder on Hannibal’s hair, and Hannibal smiled against Will’s neck for a moment before tilting his head back up and kissing Will again, harder.

The bruising force was everything Will had expected from this encounter and he found himself tilting into it further and further, biting back and digging his nails into Hannibal’s skin, until he was coming, crying out into Hannibal’s mouth as he spilled over his black dress pants.

It took a moment for Will to come down, but he realized quickly enough that Hannibal was still hard.

“Mm, let me,” he managed before sinking to his knees and pressing Hannibal back into the counter. 

“Will,” Hannibal whispered as Will unzipped his definitely too expensive pants and pressed his mouth to Hannibal’s cock through his damp underwear. 

He didn’t take his time. Will pulled Hannibal out and sucked him, not at all precisely, until he was coming, the least put together Will had ever seen him. Hannibal was still so restrained, the muscles in his arm rippling as he dug his fingers into Will’s curly hair, but he still let out a low groan and fucked back once into Will’s throat. 

Will swallowed, wiping around his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he stood up and pressed his lips on Hannibal’s again.

Hannibal kissed back. It was soft now, and Will let himself relax against Hannibal’s strong form, wider and stronger than Will’s own.

“I am surprised,” Hannibal said as Will pressed the side of his face to Hannibal’s shoulder. “I thought you were never going to do that.”

Will laughed quietly. “Strange, how only after learning of your mass murder and cannibalistic tendencies I find it in me. Wonder what that says about me,” he said.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will for a moment, pressing his cheek to Will’s head. 

“Does it matter?” he said.

“I suppose not, if I’m staying here,” Will said, meaning not here as in Hannibal’s house, but here as in Hannibal.

“I hope you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i only post porn here but- 
> 
> anyways thank you . this is my first hannigram fic please lmk if it's good im obsessed with these two


End file.
